<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Don't) Kiss My Lips by heartpainz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178636">(Don't) Kiss My Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartpainz/pseuds/heartpainz'>heartpainz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wish you were sober. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, College, Drinking, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Gay Chicken, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartpainz/pseuds/heartpainz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But right now, there was a fire lit right at the base of his pelvis. He could feel it screaming possessively all the way up his spine through his nervous system, saying "mine."</p><p>its drunken college truth or dare... what could possibly go wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wish you were sober. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett was meant to be having a good time. Their small apartment was filled to capacity (that being around 20 people; it was a small apartment) and overflowing with alcohol. Rhett had been feeling the effects of the shots he took a half hour ago and was now nursing a beer. He looked across the living room to Link, who was chatting up a pretty girl he had met at the roller rink last weekend. What was her name? Carly? Carrie? Rhett couldn't bother to remember at that moment. He was content to stew in his jealousy, though he would never admit to being jealous in the way that he was. There's a difference between being jealous of his friend and being jealous <em>for</em> his friend.</p><p>See, Rhett has been in a bit of a pickle for the last 3 years of his life. The summer before their senior year of high school, Rhett discovered a funny little feeling in his gut everytime he looked at Link. Riding their bikes around Buies Creek, when Link would throw a grin at him over his shoulder while racing down the deserted, tobacco-lined highway, everytime they went for a dip in the Cape Fear river and Link would lay back to bask in the water, Rhett's stupid tummy-swooping never failed to remind him of the truth he would rather keep locked somewhere far, far away from himself.</p><p>He was in love with Link, his best friend of nearly 15 years. How did he manage to get his wires so horribly crossed? At the beginning, he thought it was just a twisted form of nostalgia, the looming thought that they were going to be college students that same time next year, and he just knew he would miss these youthful moments before they had to officially grow up. But then, senior year came and went, college orientation week passed by, and 2 more years after that. And now, here Rhett sits, watching his best friend and longtime crush try and make another girl laugh with his boyish charm turned up to a thousand, his stomach still swooping in that same unmistakeable, nauseating way. In fact, he had no doubt its even stronger now than it was in the beginning. But right now, along with the butterflies, there was a fire lit right at the base of his pelvis. He could feel it screaming possessively all the way up his spine through his nervous system, saying <em>mine</em>.</p><p>Rhett was always one for competition, they both were. His body is screaming at him now to compete for Link's attention. He knew it was selfish, somewhere in his admittedly sloshed brain, and that he should let Link find someone. It's not like he reciprocated the feelings Rhett had for him; he should be able to find someone that he could feel those butterflies for. Unfortunately for Link, this part of Rhett's brain was much, <em>much</em> quieter than the burning he felt in the deepest part of his body. He stood quickly, aiming to go and pull Link away from the blonde he was sitting next to, <em>too close to</em>, but he forgets. Tall men, alcohol, and too-fast movement is a recipe for overwhelming dizziness. As Rhett fell back into the (thankfully cushy) armchair he had just stood from, he heard a muffled announcement. It was Gregg, demanding a game of truth or dare. Rhett groaned, both from being nauseously dizzy and at Gregg's idea of a fun game. <em>What are we, middle schoolers?</em></p><p>Rhett seemed to be alone in his feelings, however, as everyone in the small living room excitedly arranged themselves in a circle, complete with a couple of cheers of agreement. Rhett was included mostly by accident (I'm telling y'all, it's a <em>small apartment</em>) as people sat on either side of his chair, linking him to the circle of at-least-tipsy college kids, most of whom were sipping from their own respective cups to keep the buzz going around. Gregg clapped his hands and started the game. Rhett, at this point, had tuned out. He had more interesting things to focus on, he thought, as he returned his eyes to Link. He had his arm around the girl he invited. He whispered something into her ear every once in a while, often getting a giggle in response. This didn't make Rhett any less jealous.</p><p>Link saw Rhett staring at him from his seat across the living room. He tried to brush it off as he spoke with Christy and watched the game going on in front of him. After all, what sort of man would he be if he left a girl by herself to hang out with someone he lives with when he is the one who invited her? He had listened to how her week went and joked with her a couple of times about the game of tuth or dare, never failing to make her laugh. He really enjoyed Christy's company, but he could feel Rhett's gaze burning a hole in him. He never understood why Rhett got all weird when he started dating someone. Link could only think it was jealousy, but why? Rhett could get any girl he wanted, with his height and his athletic stature and his tendency to throw himself into everything he loved, there was no doubt he'd make many girls happy. But the gaps between Rhett's relationships have been getting longer and longer the past couple years. His last had been months ago, and didnt last long at all. Link was a bit worried about him. What if he was depressed or something? Link hoped not; he would hate to know Rhett was going through something that serious and not telling Link. He resolved that he would start the conversation sometime after the taller man was sober and not plagued with a hangover. Maybe tomorrow night. Link met Rhett's brow-knitted gaze for a split second and it was decided. Link couldn't keep wondering what was going on in his best friend's head. Not when he looked like he did.</p><p>Rhett continued his one-man stare-off for a few rounds of the game that he didn't bother paying much attention to (someone had, somehow, shotgunned 3 beers consecutively. Sounds like a stomachache waiting to happen, and Rhett was decidedly happy that it wasn't his problem to deal with) before hearing his name being called on. He snapped out of his daze, eyes blurring for a moment before becoming focused on the girl who had said his name.</p><p>"Huh?" Rhett asked dumbly, looking to the girl sitting adjacent to him on the floor. He thinks her name is Jessie. He had met her a couple of times previously, but couldn't remember much else about her besides her name. He hoped that it was just because of the alcohol he had consumed that he didn't remember much of her, because she seemed to feel more friendly with Rhett than he did with her.</p><p>"Truth or dare?" she smiled at him innocently. Rhett quirked an eyebrow. He didn't think she could come up with something too bad, so he said "<em>dare</em>" with an air of confidence that no drunk man playing truth or dare should have. </p><p>She smirked coyly and said, "I dare you to..." she hesitated to mock-think, tapping her chin and looking up to the ceiling, "...play gay chicken. With Link, of course." She giggled playfully throughout. Rhett inhaled sharply at the dare, mind racing and blank all at once. He had severely underestimated her dare skills. It wasn't until a few silent seconds later until he thought to look at Link. He was already looking at Rhett, smirking with an attitude that he knew from many an experience meant <em>dude, I'm so gonna beat you.</em></p><p>Rhett couldn't wait to wipe that grin off his face.</p><p>Rhett stood- a lot slower than he had previously- and Link mirrored him, both of them coming to stand in the middle of the circle at a pretty respectable distance from each other. Rhett looked down to the shorter man, who had an eyebrow cocked in challenge. "You wanna start this off, brother?" Link asked lowly, humor laced in the too-casual question.</p><p>Yes, Rhett did, as a matter of fact. He had craved to do nothing more for the past 3 years. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm his restless body. His head was swimming and his body was swaying along just so with the waves his mind made. He didn't break eye contact as he reached forward and grabbed Link's hand. An easy start, nothing they hadn't done before. Rhett thought about his hands. No doubt they're sweaty, he hoped his friend didn't mind them too much. Link's smirk twitched a bit from the weirdly intense look on Rhett's face when he whispered to Link, "Your turn."</p><p>Link wasn't going to lose this one. He reached out his free hand and wrapped it around his tall friend's waist, bringing them closer together with a hand firm on his back. Rhett's breath hitched with just how close they now were. He could feel Link's exhales against his slightly damp neck, sweat moistening the skin below his stubbled jaw. He brought a hand up to hold the nape of Link's neck without having to be prompted to take the next move, his eyelids drooping with alcohol and his desire for Link to take the next step.</p><p>Link's heart was racing. His confidence was gone the second he had pulled Rhett to him. He didn't think his friend would have made it this far, and now Link was left to make the decision of what came next. He felt fuzzy, but he knew better than to think it was from the single beer he had finished. </p><p>Link's face slowly inched towards Rhett's, his gaze flickering between his lips and his eyes (had they always been that pretty? Link thought green never looked so good). He was right there, closer than he had ever been before. Just a few more centimeters and-</p><p>At the last second, Link huffed out a nervous giggle and turned to kiss Rhett on the cheek. Rhett's head spun from the unexpected change of plans. <em>That's enough of that</em>. He grunted, tightened his grip on Link's neck and urged him forward, finally wiping that smirk off his face and connecting their mouths in a slightly sloppy kiss. He could hear gasps and a couple of cheers and laughing from their peers but he wasn't paying attention to that. He was getting what he had been wanting for years, and he didnt care that it was for a dare, he was going to appreciate it while he had it.</p><p>Link was being kissed by Rhett. <em>And</em>, he thought, <em>I don't... hate it?</em> He moved his lips against Rhett's softly, their lips coming apart and back together with a soft sound. Rhett dropped Link's hand, instead choosing to wrap his arm around the shorter man's shoulders, his other coming to rest in Link's shaggy hair. Link let out a surprised breath and gripped Rhett's hips, pulling him flush against his own torso. Rhett opened his mouth, wanting to taste Link desperately. Link gave in without a fight, letting Rhett tangle their mouths together even further with a low moan and a tightened grip on his fistful of Link's hair. Link didn't think anything could feel as good as this. He willed his mind to go blank, ignoring the alarms in his head saying '<em>This is Rhett! Stop!</em>' He didn't care; nothing he had ever done with any girl felt quite this good, quite this <em>delicious</em>, and all they were doing was kissing. He let his mind drift to what it may feel like to do... more than kissing, with Rhett, his male best friend. His thoughts were cut off by none other than their object, Rhett having sunk his teeth into Link's bottom lip with something akin to a growl. <em>Jesus Christ</em>.</p><p>The room was silent. Or maybe it wasn't, Rhett couldn't tell and didn't care, for that matter. He was happy to stand here all night in front of everyone if it meant he could have Link. He pulled away from his mouth and began kissing down his jaw and over his neck, feeling the stubble scrape his lips. He found his pulse point and hummed. He began to nibble on the thin skin there, desperate to make Link moan again, to hear him fall apart on Rhett's accord.</p><p>Panic began its slow and tortuous crawl up the back of Link's skull as Rhett nipped over his collarbones and he fought back a whimper in response. He was not supposed to be enjoying this. He and Rhett had always been careful; they never got too close in any context other than their petty wrestling "fights" of past years. Link was happy to follow the rules of that unspoken arrangement. He didn't want this to happen. This wasn't good. Link opened his eyes and saw every eye in the room on them. <em>Nononono, this is not happening right now, not here, not like this. Absolutely not.</em> Link pushed Rhett away from him, not caring about the noise of protest his best friend made. He rushed to his room, eyes on the floor now instead of looking at all of the curious gazes that his shared living space held for the night. As he was hurrying away, he heard a few disappointed exclaimations at their nightly entertainment ending and Gregg declaring Rhett the winner of the <em>game</em>. It was just a <em>game</em>. He couldn't give less shits about Rhett winning, he always does anyways. </p><p>Rhett's eyes flew open when he felt the sudden force of Link's shove, nearly causing him to tumble over with an <em>oof</em>. He watched as Link ran off in a tizzy. He felt his heart crack open. He didn't know what made Link react so drastically, but it wouldn't feel good to see him running away from Rhett in any context, let alone after they had just kissed (made out?) for the first time. Gregg slapped him on the shoulder and announced him winner of <em>fucking gay chicken</em> but all he could think about was Link. They had, it seems, just fucked some shit up. He looked over to Gregg, finding him already staring right back with a look of tentative worry. He looked almost apologetic. "Do you need to go talk to him?" Gregg questioned quietly, punctuating with a comforting squeeze to his shoulder. Rhett thought he ought to; he couldn't leave Link by himself after seeing him run off like he had. It wouldn't be best-friendly of him. He nodded in response to Gregg's question and allowed his feet to lead him down the hall to Link's door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i added a bit to the first chapter to help me out with this chapter so if youre here for the update, be sure to go back and read that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett knocked on Link's bedroom door as softly as he could while also making sure the other man could hear it. No response. Rhett sighed. He knocked again, this time adding, "Link, it's me, bo. Lemme in." </p><p>An aggravated groan came from the other side of the door, which Rhett took as an invitation. He twisted the knob, thankful Link hadn't thought to lock the door, and softly shut it behind him. Link was on his bed facing the wall. He had every bit of himself under the covers but the very top of his head and his face. He reminded Rhett of an even more pitiful version of ET. </p><p>He approached Link's bed with only slightly wobbly steps, vibrating with nerves and alcohol. Link didn't move. Rhett might've thought he had already passed out, if he didn't know better. And knowing better meant that he knew Link didn't drink much earlier, wanting to impress the roller rink girl, and the more obvious answer: he had responded to Rhett's knocking. He continued to stare at Link from above his bed, not having thought ahead about what he was going to say. He wasn't even totally sure what made Link escape the living room so quickly. It could have been a combination of things. Rhett decided he would start there.</p><p>"What's wrong, man? Why'dja run off like that?" Rhett kept his tone as gentle as possible, knowing that if Link happened to be mad for any reason, he didn't want to make it worse with a raised voice. He also knew that both he and Link preferred to verbally process any problems, which is why Rhett was then confused as to why Link kept his eyes closed and refused to answer. Rhett sighed. He decided, then, that he wasn't leaving until Link either talked to him about what was going on, or until he knew Link was about to kill him. Hopefully, the latter would not be the reason of his exit. Rhett couldn't think of any reason Link would be that mad at him; he had participated just as much as Rhett himself had. </p><p>"I have decided I'm not leaving until you talk to me. So get to it, buddy."</p><p>Link rolled onto his back and huffed up at Rhett, looking very much like a child who had been rudely interrupted from his afternoon nap. Rhett continued to stand, arms to his sides, brow quirked down at his best friend expectantly.</p><p>Link should have known better than to think Rhett would leave this alone and let him freak out by himself. He would much prefer it, especially since the subject of his freak-out very much involved the man. He looked up at Rhett and saw concern written all over his face. Link could have yelled at how frustrated he suddenly was at not being able to lie to Rhett. He settled for rolling his eyes and sitting up, crossing his legs as he invited Rhett to sit with him on the bed.</p><p>Rhett sat in the same position as Link, right across from him so there was no escaping. Their knees were touching. Rhett tried not to think too much about the point of contact as he started, "Talk to me. What's wrong? What happened out there?"</p><p>He watched as Link fidgeted with his fingernails. He wouldn't make eye contact with Rhett as he sat and thought. Rhett could feel his toes move against his every few seconds as they wiggled with nervous energy. Link took a slow breath and exhaled, closing his eyes. He asked, "Why have you been acting weird lately? Well, not even just lately. It's been... I dont know, the past year or two? You've been acting weird. I don't know how to explain it." Link finally looked up at him. Rhett saw he looked a bit defensive, and still uncomfortable with scrunched shoulders and fidgety fingers and toes. Rhett scrunched his eyebrows. </p><p>"What's with the deflection? I asked you first," Rhett huffed. He tried his best not to seem affected by the question because he knew exactly what Link was talking about, and Rhett did not particularly want to have that conversation, at least not now.</p><p>"Well, it's relevant to my feelings man. Could you tell me? Are you depressed? You seem-"</p><p>Rhett groaned out loud and shoved his fists to his eyes. He guesses, if he wants Link to tell him what's going on, he'll have to return the favor. Or he could just drop it and leave. That idea seemed very appealing.</p><p>Link was having trouble thinking of what to say. He wanted to gauge how Rhett felt before he tried to articulate what was going on in his head. All Link knew was that boundaries had definitely been crossed that night, and he kind of wanted it to happen again. Like, forever. A small part of Link felt like they were always meant to have crossed that line, that it was the natural next step in ther relationship. He just didn't want to say anything unless he knew that Rhett felt the same way, or at least wouldn't hate him for suddenly realizing his own feelings. So he asked what's been up with Rhett. Then he basically admitted that he figured Rhett had been depressed and he could tell the other man was becoming frustrated with Link's badgering. But Link wasn't going to let up. He needed to know. He'd been wondering for so long and he wasn't gonna just-</p><p>"I'm in love with you, Link."</p><p>Link laughed. Out loud. '<em>What?' </em>he couldn't help but think. He looked away from Rhett and closed his eyes, brows furrowed. It took Link a few horribly tense moments to truly process that one, simple statement, because <em>what?!</em> </p><p>He looked back up at Rhett, who now had his head in his hands, elbows on knees. "Rhett."</p><p>Rhett looked up. Link surely hated him. He had brought a date over tonight, for God's sake. And he laughed. He laughed when Rhett had finally admitted his biggest secret. There's no way Link didn't hate him now. </p><p>"Look at me, Rhett." He could barely muster the will to look into Link's eyes, but when he did, he didn't find anger. Instead, Link took his hands from his lap and laughed again. Rhett's now realizing he's laughing from nerves. One stubborn tear dripped down Rhett's face. He didn't even realize he had been teary eyed. Link frowned. He took one of his hands out of Rhett's and wiped the tear away. Link kept his hand on Rhett's cheek.</p><p>"I think I love you, too, bo."</p><p>And Link kissed Rhett. It was just as exciting as it had been 10 minutes ago, but there was so much more behind it. Rhett thought wrong when he thought nothing could feel better than that first kiss, because this one exceeded that one tenfold. Rhett released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and moved his lips against Link's. They parted, too soon for Rhett's liking.</p><p>"That's why I ran off, man. I had a weird moment of clarity, and I had opened my eyes and looked around the room, all of our friends were watching. I didn't want that moment to be in front of everyone we know. It freaked me out," Link laughed.</p><p>Rhett smiled. "And now we have this moment. All ours." </p><p>He tackled Link back onto the bed and continued what had been so thankfully started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ty for reading my first fic on ao3 and in this fandom!! im hoping yall enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it.</p><p>i hope this conclusion was up to par! its not as long as the first chapter, but im satisfied with the ending nonetheless. lemme know if yall enjoyed it!! keep on bymb -maz 💫</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>